


Kiddie Ride

by analog_romeo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Online Romance, Sexual Coercion, this is really dark i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: Star makes friends with a stranger on the internet.





	Kiddie Ride

**puppylover31:** Hi cutie :)

**bfly_14:** hiii ^-^

The internet was still pretty new territory for Star, but she was pleasantly surprised by how nice most people were. Marco warned her in advance that people could be really nasty and mean online, but so far she didn’t know what he was talking about. She mostly just watched videos of baby animals and posted selfies. And where she posted selfies, she discovered many people thought she was cute. She couldn’t pretend she didn’t like the attention.

**puppylover31:** How are you?

Star got a lot of conversation starters like this. Most of the time she would reply nonchalantly for a little bit and then drop the conversation when she got bored. But this person was different - he looked too cute to be real in his profile pic, and he loved puppies too!

**bfly_14:** great as always!! u??

Rolling onto her stomach, she clicked on his profile out of curiosity. She couldn’t really find any more pictures of him, but the one he had as his main pic was enough for her. He had sparkling blue eyes and fluffy fringed hair, like Oskar’s but blonde. And he thought _she_ was cute?

**puppylover31:** Glad to hear it! I’m doing okay myself, a little bit lonely though :/

**bfly_14:** oh no!! :c being lonely isn’t fun

**puppylover31:** I know :( if only you were here with me

Star blushed at the message, then started giggling, softly kicking her feet in the air behind her.

**bfly_14:** i do too :x

She quickly switched to another tab and shut the laptop, squealing to herself. She was too giddy with excitement and nervousness to see how or when puppylover31 responded. Instead she pulled out her phone and dialed Ponyhead, who picked up after two rings.

“Hey girrrrl! Wassup?”

“Ponyhead! Oh my god, so this dude online thinks I’m cute and _he’s even cuter!_ ”

“No way! Where does he live?”

“I don’t know yet--we just started talking!”

“Then what are you talking to me for? You should be talking to him instead!”

“I _know,_ but I’m nervous! What if I say the wrong thing?”

“Star--you can get any guy you want! Whatchu so nervous for? Just go with the flow,”

She sighed. “Yeah, you’re right,”

“Make sure you send me a wedding invite! Love you byeee!”

Star flipped open her laptop and hesitantly hovered over the other tab. The anticipation made her stomach flutter. Closing her eyes she clicked onto the tab, then after a breath she opened her eyes.

**puppylover31:** Aww<3<3

She exhaled in relief and thought to herself that she was worried over nothing. But now how to respond? She thought back to her conversation with Ponyhead. Curiously she clicked back onto his profile, trying to find a location, but coming up with no indication as to where he lived.

**bfly_14:** where do u live?? 

**puppylover31:** Right around long beach, CA. You?

**bfly_14:** i live in echo creek in la!!

**puppylover31:** Echo creek? That’s pretty close to long beach! :)

Star’s heart fluttered. She might be able to meet this guy in real life!

Then something dawned on her, and she felt incredibly stupid.

**bfly_14:** oh! i should probably ask! what’s ur name?? my name is star c:

There was a long lapse before he replied, “Alex. ;)”

* * *

Star was beaming all night, even after she got called downstairs to dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were out on another date, so it was just her and Marco eating together at the TV. She was very obviously less absorbed than he was in whatever show was on.

“What’s got you in such a chipper mood?” Marco asked, looking mildly concerned.

“Oh, nothing,” she sang, the smile not leaving her face.

“Seriously, Star, you’re freakin’ me out,”

“Okay, fine,” she forfeited. “I met someone cute online and I think he likes me!”

Marco looked even more concerned now than he did before. “You met someone _online?_ Like, on a dating site? You’re a little young for that,”

“Nooo, not on a dating site! On my blog!”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s kinda sketchy, Star. Do you even know what he looks like?”

“Yeah, and he’s suuuper cute!”

“How… old is he?”

“Huh? I dunno, but he looks young.”

“Star! He could be super old and gross, you never know who you’re talking to on the internet,”

“He is _not_ gross!” she barked, standing up from the sofa. “You’re just jealous!”

_“What?”_ Marco cried, taken aback. “Why would I be jealous?” he stammered, trying to hide the fact that she was partially correct.

“I thought you would be! I knew I shouldn’t have told you!” she yelled as she stormed upstairs.

Now alone, Marco sighed in exasperation. “Please don’t get yourself hurt,” he whispered.

* * *

Tossing and turning in bed, Star couldn’t shake what Marco told her. _He could be super old._ She opened up her laptop and pulled the blogging site back up. Contemplatively she hovered over the message bar, before clicking inside of it and typing, “how old are u??” and pressing enter. Her screen showed that Alex had read it, and that he was typing.

**puppylover31:** 16\. You?

Star sighed in relief. She knew Marco was just being dumb!

**bfly_14: **14 c:****

**puppylover31:** Nice! Got anymore pics of your cute face?

Her face flushed, and she uploaded a more recent picture from her selfie folder.

**bfly_14:** now u :3

Alex sent a picture that looked similar to his profile pic, but this time with blue hair. Star marveled at it. Now she knew for sure that Alex was real!

**bfly_14:** omg i love ur hair!!!!

**puppylover31:** Aww, thank you! <3

Star could feel her heart soar. She sent back another “<3” to no immediate response, but it was getting late anyway, so she didn’t really mind. She shut her laptop and slid it under her bed, then turned out the light. That night she fell asleep daydreaming about Alex--about going to the beach with him, sharing a milkshake, and making out in front of the sunset.

* * *

**puppylover31:** Good morning cutiepie. :)

Star squealed, surely waking up the Diaz family if they weren’t already awake. She ran to the bathroom and got the greatest idea as she brushed her teeth. Back in her room she threw herself up on her bed, opened her laptop, and brought up her webcam. She put up a peace sign and took a selfie in her pajamas, then sent it to Alex with the message “good morning! ^-^”

**puppylover31:** You’re adorable <3

**puppylover31:** Got any other pics?

**bfly_14:** yeah, i have lots!!

She sent another recent picture from her selfie folder, this one or her at the park.

**puppylover31:** How about something a little more revealing? ;)

Star paused for a second, not sure how to respond.

**bfly_14:** what do u mean? :x

**puppylover31:** I can send a pic first if you’re shy :*

A few seconds later, Star received a faceless, shirtless picture that bared semi-defined abs. Her face grew warm and red. She waited a couple minutes, trying to parse how she was feeling. After a while of searching in her mind and not being able to come up with a name for it, she just decided to reciprocate. She pulled her pajama shirt off and took a webcam selfie of herself in her training bra.

**bfly_14:** how’s this??

**puppylover31:** Beautiful! <3

She felt weird about what she just did but she loved the response it warranted from Alex. She went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of Sugar Seeds, the hearts on her cheeks glowing as she thought about the picture he sent.

* * *

Later that night while watching kitten videos, Star heard a notification sound from another tab. She went to check it immediately, having been waiting on another message from Alex all day.

**puppylover31:** Do you wanna meet up IRL sometime?

**puppylover31:** We live so close to each other! :)

Heart racing, Star shrieked happily to herself. This is what she’d been waiting for!

**bfly_14:** absolutely!! when??

**puppylover31:** How about this weekend? That’ll give us a couple days to get to know each other better first.

It was Thursday, which wasn’t too far away, but Star still didn’t want to wait that long. He seemed nice though, so she decided to go with it.

**bfly_14:** okay ^-^

Their conversations were on and off for the next couple of days, and with every message Star felt more and more attached to this person she’d never met. He asked her about the music she liked, and let her go on and on about the boy bands she liked. He asked about what she liked to do online, and after discovering her love for baby animals, he would randomly send her pictures of puppies and kittens. Occasionally the conversations would veer back to him asking for pictures of her, coaxing her with compliments and virtual hearts. Star loved when Alex called her cute, so it didn’t take much for her to comply.

At school on Friday, Star alluded to Janna and Jackie that she was talking to someone. After several giggly attempts to pry more information out of her, she eagerly showed her friends the pictures of his face that she’d saved to her phone. They agreed that he was cute and listened as she babbled about how sweet he was. She left out the parts about the shirtless pictures they’d exchanged, or how they still hadn’t met in real life.

Saturday came along quicker than Star anticipated, but she couldn’t complain. She woke up to a “Good morning beautiful :*,” which she replied to with “do u wanna meet up today??”

**puppylover31:** Yeah! I can’t drive yet though :( Do you think you could get a ride here if I sent you the address?

**bfly_14:** i might be able to bike if ur close enough! what’s ur address??

Star copied and pasted the address he sent into Maps and found that it was only a 20 minute bike ride, which she told him.

**puppylover31:** Cool! I’m home right now, so whenever you wanna head over ;)

She sprang up from her bed, rifling through her closet for a cute outfit. She wanted Alex’s first impression of her to be perfect. Eventually she settled on a white Love Sentence shirt that cut off at her midriff, hot pink jeans, and matching sneakers. She rummaged around through her semi-messy room for some sort of makeup--nothing too extra, just some glittery lipgloss and some light blue eyeshadow.

Star posed for herself in the mirror. _Perfect!_

**bfly_14:** omw! :D

She slipped her phone into her pocket and ran downstairs, not stopping to tell Marco goodbye or where she was going. She fastened her helmet and hopped onto her bike, following the directions that she memorized before leaving.

The bike ride there was nothing out of the ordinary; she’d grown to like biking ever since Marco taught her how. She liked taking in the scenery and discovering new places. Soon enough she made it to the street Alex lived on, and slowed down a bit to read the numbers on the houses--she was looking for 304.

Star slowed to a stop as she reached 304. She recognized the house from the image that came up when she searched it on Maps; white with blue accents, decently sized but nothing huge. She walked her bike up the driveway and rested it against the garage.

“Knock knock!” she sang as she rapped at the door. It slowly squeaked open, revealing very little light.

“Hello?” out came a deep, smoker’s voice.

“Hi! Are you Alex’s dad?”

The man opened the door the rest of the way, smiling softly. “Why yes,” he nodded. He looked to be in his 30s, kind of young to be a father, but Star shrugged it off. He was also uncomfortably tall, even though everyone seemed tall to Star. “Make yourself at home, Alex is just getting ready upstairs.”

Star didn’t hesitate, running in like she owned the place and plopping herself down on the couch. “Nice place,” she offhandedly said.

“Thanks,” the man replied, his voice warm. “Do you want a soda?” he offered.

“Totally!”

“Coming right up,” his voice echoed halfway from the kitchen. Star double-checked her reflection on her phone just as Alex’s dad set a cold glass of orange soda on the coffee table in front of her.

“Thank you!” Star drank half the glass in a matter of ten seconds. “What’s taking Alex so long?”

“Oh, you know kids,” he shrugged. “If he’s not down in a few minutes I’ll go up and check on him.”

“Okay,” Star said absently, picking her phone back up in one hand and sipping her soda with the other. She was half-scrolling through Twitter, half-looking at Alex’s dad. His eyes were grey-blue, sort of matching how his hair was almost greying. Every so often she caught his gaze--he seemed to be doing the same thing she was, studying her from the corner of his eyes. Ten minutes passed and still nothing. Alex’s dad could read the concerned look on the girl’s face and stood up from his chair.

“I’ll go see what’s taking that damn kid so long,” he said reassuringly.

“Okay,” she agreed again, growing a little uneasy. He started upstairs, and Star shifted on the couch. She finished her drink and kept scrolling through Twitter on her phone. Five more minutes passed. Still nothing. Her phone lit up and buzzed, signalling a text from Marco. _Star? Where are you?_ She ignored it.

Finally she heard footsteps coming downstairs, but it was just Alex’s dad. Shaking his head and laughing, he said, “I probably shouldn’t tell you this but Alex is stinking up the bathroom upstairs--that’s what’s taking him so long,”

Star laughed along with him. “Eww!!” she shrieked in fake disgust.

“He should be down in a couple minutes,” he assured, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

She giggled nervously. Now that he was this close-- _too close_ \--she could see how much bigger than her he actually was. His shadow loomed over her tiny body in the already dim room. Her train of thought cut off when a wave of dizziness crashed over her. She tried to stand up but was wobbly.

“You should really stay sitting,” Alex’s dad said, “you might fall over.” His voice felt distant in Star’s now cloudy head. She felt overwhelmingly tired all of a sudden, but for whatever reason she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Before letting her common sense slip entirely out of her grasp she quietly stuttered, “Where… where’s Alex…”

“I think it’s only fair to tell you now, cutie,” the older man said, his sly smile dripping from his voice, “there is no Alex. There never was.”

Star looked up at this stranger, wordless but too incapacitated to convey shock with her face.

“You should take off your shirt,”

“Wha--” she slurred.

“Take off your shirt.”

She complied without hesitation, sloppily pulling her shirt off and smearing some of her makeup as she did so. She didn’t argue when she felt the nameless man’s large, strong hands pull off her training bra, revealing what were barely a-cups. Didn’t put up a fight when he practically tore her jeans off, either. Just slumped on the couch in cotton panties, limp and exhausted. When she felt his cold fingers curling under the waistband of her panties, she put what was left of her energy into saying, “No, stop,” but it wasn’t much--the words came out with barely any emotion, almost like a question. She couldn’t really try to stop him, and she didn’t know why.

He ran his hands up and down her body, bringing back the feeling she had a couple days ago - warm and confused with a fluttering stomach. She arched up into the touch. “Good girl,”

Towering over her, he positioned himself in front of her virgin hole.

“What are you doing,” she mumbled, more like a statement than a question.

He undid the front of his pants and slid them down.

“No--don’t--please--” she begged, a little bit of panic starting to rise in her still-slurring voice. Looking down she could see the man’s large, fully erect cock. Ice rain through her body - she knew that it was too big, and it was going to hurt. She fumbled around for her wand but couldn’t find it; she left it in the basket of her bike, but she couldn’t remember that. The man grabbed her searching hands by the wrists and pinned them down to the sofa, pushing into her before she could argue.

She screamed and writhed in pain, but he quickly muffled her cries with his mouth, poking and prodding with his wet, nasty tongue. She couldn’t argue. Couldn’t fight it. Instead she sobbed into his mouth as he ravaged her, hot silent tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks.

_Marco was right. Should’ve listened._ Even her train of thought felt defeated.

The pain softly, slowly started to fade, but not entirely. She could feel his thrusts get faster, sloppier, more uneven. His breath got rougher along with the jabs and his grunts grew louder. Against her will she felt something starting to build up inside her as well, making the lump in her throat rise again. She didn't want this. _Not like this._

That feeling amplified as the man pounded her harder and faster; with what little cognition she could muster she could only assume he felt the same feeling amplifying. The pain he caused grew in competition with the feeling, though. Finally it overtook her, and she cried out, soon followed by the stranger’s release. 

At last he pulled out, but a dull residual pain ached deep inside of her. In the drink’s final blow of mercy, she passed out.

* * *

When Star woke up, she was in a dark alleyway with her clothes back on and her bike on the ground beside her. She felt cold, alone, and terrified. The first thing she did was check her phone. It was 2:01am. 12 unread texts and 7 missed calls from Marco. Softly weeping, she reached around in the basket on her bike for her wand, and did find it. She zapped herself back into her room, curled up on her bed, and cried.

The door creaked open, and out came a soft, familiar voice. “Star? Are you okay?”


End file.
